jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Atuna Lemep
Bio Atuna Lemep was born on Katarr in 3963 B.B.Y to the Lemep family. A family of five and very wealthy, they lived in a plush mansion and never socialized much. Wanting to break the mold, Atuna enlisted for the Jedi Acadamy on Dantooine. A few years after his training, he returned home, only to find a hungry hungry Sith (similar to hippo) consuming the planet. Even from light years away, he could sense the pain and death of those at his home. He stopped before he reached Katarr and changed course, heading no where in particular, and ended up on Korriban, where he met Eloj. They were both depressed, family-deprived, and well trained in the Force. Being only 10 or so at the time, Atuna decided to help Eloj help himself. They left for the Deep Core and traveled the Galaxy, starting on Coruscant and going out. They met Refa Yan, a young Mandalorian on Dxun, a Bounty Hunter named Keaton on Nar Shaddaa, and Avere on Ziost. The little band went on many adventures in their 5 years together. Clone Wars Era Near the time of the destruction of Malachor V, the group disbanded and went seperate ways. Avere left, while the others traveled to Geonosis for a mission. While there, they were frozen in carbonite stasis for 4000 years. Upon being awoken, the Geonosians had every intention of having the men executed in the arena. Atuna, Eloj, Refa and Keaton fought off their captors and escaped the planet, going their seperate ways after that. The unaged Miraluka traveled the Galaxy once more, searching for his purpose. At one point he was recruited to be a scientist for the Federation, where he learned a great deal about the plans of the Seperatists. During his research, a horrible lab accident permanently froze his metabolism, and he hasn't aged a day over seventeen. After this, he was discharged by the Federation, for lack of insurance to pay for his health bills. Eventually he got into touch with the Jedi on Corusant, never registering as a youngling and was thus never recognized as a full Jedi. This turned out to be a boon when Order 66 was given allowing him to walk by clone troopers unhindered. Galactic Civil War Era Somewhere along the line, Atuna was recruited into the Rebel Alliance for undercover work. His main job was to scout out locations for priorty mission, extract important materials and prisoners from oppression, and perform espionage behind enemy lines. He did his job well, and in the end provided the edge the Rebels needed to win a few of their more minor victories. Although he served his role and was important as a figurehead, he still missed the majority of the war. He was aboard the'' NovaFlare'' when she entered the battle of Endor, so he got to witness the end result of his work. Zeta and Epsilon Squads Many years later, Atuna, having exiled himself from the Jedi Order millenia ago, had gone into self-training. His years as a secret agent had taught him how to survive, and thus he wanted to pass on his valuable knowledge. Knowing full well his extensive knowledge of the Force was what he needed to guard, he decided to pass on his knowledge of survival to creatre the perfect bodyguards. This endeavor became more than he ever anticipated. Atuna finally pulled eight men and one woman out of the Republic army, giving them a fake certificate of death and a believable obituary. Each one of them was then trained for the next three years on how to fight, win, and live, like highly trained and efficient Commandos. Aidan, Henry and Alina Maxwell, Oscar Zelgius, John Quinley, Benson "Kessler" Gharl, Shugo Upham, Oscar Felix, and Eric Calahan became two squads, designated Zeta and Epsilon. Current Atuna spends the majority of his time training his own powers. When he is not busy, he his helping his young commandos learn the ways of stealth and espionage. Category:Characters